As Time Moves On (FNAF x Reader)
by LittleMissAnti-Angel
Summary: y/n was always...different, one would say, preferring inanimate objects and games to any sort of human interaction. So, when a job came up that provided little to no human communication, of course you would take it. But, It turns out you're not as cold and unfeeling as many thought. They just have to...persuade you a little.
1. Chapter 1

He was always special. _Different _to all the other animatronics. He didn't sing or dance, no. Nor did he play any instruments like Chica and Bonnie. He preferred to walk around his own pirate cove, talking to passing children, almost as if he was alive. _Almost, _Because he wasn't. Isn't. He was only a metal endoskeleton with a voice box. But somehow, it was peculiar how he could keep a conversation going with his witty, pirate-like phrases. I was only barely an adult at the time, working at that goddamn pizzeria. God, I wish I hadn't gone, now that I think about it.

I sat as far away from everyone else as humanly possible, trying to drown out their annoying singing. How boring it must be, to sit and play those childish over and over. I looked at all the children running around, carefree and happy. However, if they weren't careful, one of them could get hurt one of these days. My eyes strayed to a young child talking to foxy, seemingly intrigued by what he was saying. I smiled slightly, at least someone other than me actually took interest in the old pirate. But then...all it took was a second. A second for everything to go wrong. A second for the reputation of Freddy fazbears to deteriorate. A kid ran past foxy, pushing him forward and trodding on his tail, causing the animatronic to let out an ear-piercing shriek. I'd seen children dismantling the poor amimatronic before, pulling bits of his fur off and frying his system. He was used to being pushed around, by _children_ of all things. But all it took was one push. He lurched forward, his jaw clamped on something and he...bit.

Screams of parents and children alike echoed throughout the entirety of pirate cove, many of the members of staff pulling the crying child away from Foxy. Jeremy however, pulled foxy behind the curtain before going to evacuate the remainder of pirate cove. But, all I remember from that moment is seeing his emotionless face fall apart, blood matting his fur.

I came back the following weekends, but he was never there, pirate cove now on complete lock down. Every other animatronic was there except Foxy, no more of his piratey ways or his humanlike way of talking to the children. He didn't even exist in the eyes of the company anymore. But,_ I_ knew where he was. Stuck behind that god-awful curtain, all alone. It didn't occur to me then, just how well the human body can survive without complete use of it's frontal lobe.

I come back every night now. Watching. _Waiting,_ for him to open those dirty old curtains and leave the dimly lit pirates cove once again, children's innocent laughter reminsing in the room for a mere split second._  
><em>

_After all, he always was my favorite..._

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. Finished. Done. Bai-<p>

Or is it?

Yes, this will **not **(and I repeat **NOT**) Be a one-shot. However, this will be the only chapter in the view of the phone guy...but, who knows? Its me we're talking about and I'm an unpredictable bitch. So yes, This will be longer than a one-shot AND it _**WILL** _be a reader insert, so, you're welcome. It will also be a FNAFxReader story, so, I'll create an ending or whatever you comment for each character someone comments. And Foxy.

_Why?_

_Because Foxy is bae. Nuff said._


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP

BEEP

BE-

"When will this alarm clock learn to just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" you yelled, leaping from your bed towards the said offender, concequently throughing it across the room and out the window. You stood, hopping around like a headless chicken, refusing to let your feet touch the floor for more than a few seconds. After arriving at the window, having only received a stubbed toe and a bruised ankle, you stared down at the ungodly invention, grinning with a sense of accomplishment. But sadly, your happiness was short lived, especially after glancing at the clock and realising you were going to be late for your biology class. 'Whoever thought of having class on weekends must be one sick ass bastard, thinking you'll waste your precious video game time on school? Pah! Don't humor me' you thought, moving your eyes around the room.

It wasn't a big secret that you hated school. No, everyone knew that. It was more the fact that you hated the people that were in the school, not the school itself. It also wasn't a big secret that you were a very private person, who liked her space. But, most of those special 'qualities' weren't exactly...useful, nor practial and they had probably gotten you into more trouble than they'd gotten you out of. You sighed and sat on the sofa, sighing. Class was going to have to wait. You're parents were home.

"Honey? Is that you?" your mother said from the hallway and you smiled, glad she ws aright. "I'm in here" you said, looking at her. She sat with you, her hands neatly folded in her lap.

"I have favour to ask..."

* * *

><p>Yay! *hugs* another chapter, done!<p>

But, as you may have noticed, the chapters in this are hella short. This is due to my very...very short attention and paience span, so, sorry in advance. Buuuuuut, there is good thing that comes from it. Guess who'll be updating quicker? This girl!


	3. Chapter 3

As I slammed my controller on the floor in pure, seething anger, I paused, recalling the events of that morning.

"So...what is it?" I said, raising an eyebrow at the woman in front of me. She smiled softly, turning to face me, "My friend...Your Godfather-" She paused and trailed off, her previous smile replaced with a worried expression. "Well, he owns a pizzeria and-"

"No"

She looked at me confused, "What? I hadn't even finished my sentence..." I knew what she was doing. She was playing clueless, hoping I'd forgotten what had happened. But I hadn't. I wasn't planning on it anytime soon. "You didn't have too, I KNEW what you were talking about...that rotting hell-hole" I said, gritting my teeth, growing even mire impatient by the see, I had a personal vendetta against this said place. I used to love being there, but then, something changed. It was different. It just...wasn't the same anymore. I knew it had quite the past full of violent crimes, most surprisingly revolving around the mascot of this place.

Freddy.

She continued, ignoring the fact you'd said no, "As I was saying, there is a birthday party at the weekend there and your Godfather is short on staff, so I signed you up for the job". I felt my eyes widen, I couldn't go back there, it was too dangerous. But, even so, I knew that there was no point in fighting against her. She would win anyway, and I would still have to go.

It wasn't even the visit to the pizzeria I was dreading the most, no. It was more all those customers and god forbid...those children! Anyone who knows me, would know I have the social skills of a retarded seal, I even do those whole 'urf' noises when I'm angry. For all I know, they could be a rapist of a pedophile or a-

(Y/N) you are not a child anymore, calm your tits...

After my little hyperventilating session, I went back up the stairs, sitting calmly on my bed. They wanted me to go back. Back to that god-forsaken place.

Full of my best friends.


	4. AN - What in?

So, I wake up and being the complete wierdo I am, I decide to check my fanfiction account at like one in the morning (Because why the hell not?) and find out that this story has nearly 500 views in what, to days. Like, the actual fuck? People actually like this? I'm so super happy! I give hugs! hugs for everyone!

I have decided, as a treat, there will be an OVA each holiday, just comment a holiday, it can be anything! From christmas to day of the dead or halloween to somehappycutesykiddieholiday. Hm? How does that sound? Exciting? Good, because it shows love!

So, you got that? Good :3 who knows, it might even become its own fic, how does that sound? Oh, remember to comment on who you should annoy first...Bonnie, we're coming for your guitar! XD


	5. Chapter 4

I looked up at the ominous building in front of me and raised a brow, shaking my head, causing my (h/c) hair to swat me in the face. I adjusted my clothes ready to enter after taking a quick look over the perimeter. The paint on both the outside and inside was a faded yellow colour, no longer the white it had been when I was a child. The windows and the glass door were grimy and covered in a thick layer of dirt, causing me to raise an eyebrow further at how unkempt this place was. I smirked and pushed the door open, hearing the familiar ding of the bell overhead and my smile faded. There they were. Those things of...hell.

"(Y/n)? I can't believe you actually came back!" My godfather said from the counter before coming to greet me. As he embraced me, I couldn't help but glare at the animatronics on the stage. My stare hardened as I was pretty sure I just saw that stupid purple bunny's ear twitch. Since when were bunnies _purple?_ So far, there is the stupid Bunny, a teddy and a...duck? No! A chicken! My godfather looked at me, "By (Y/N), You really have changed" he laughed awkwardly, causing my retarded seal social skills to come back. "Urf...yeah...um...so, I'm a waitress, huh?"

He nodded, "Yes, all you have to do is take orders and keep both the animatronics under control". I looked at him, utterly confused. What did he mean, 'keep the animatronics under control'? My train of thought was cut off by him clearing his throat. "Sorry to cut this short (y/n), but I have paperwork to fill out. Go and find Sophia, she'll help you" he said, glancing at a girl who was standing by the counter, chewing gum and texting. I'm guessing that's Sophia, considering that she is the only other one there...but I guess it could be the chicken, but I highly doubt that.

I walked over to the Sophia and stood in front of her, tapping her arm to get her attention. "Wha- oh! Hi, you must be (y/n). I'm Sophia!" She picked up a pile of paperwork and skimmed through it. "I swear there is something here I have to read to you" she paused and clutched a sheet, looking triumphant. "I have to read you this introductory greeting thing, it's like a legal thing, but if you ask me, its complete bull" she stopped at began to read off the paper in a somewhat monotone voice. _"Welcome_ _to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbears entertainment is not responsible for any damage done to either person or property. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced"._ She looked at your horrified expression and put the papers down, "There isn't anything to worry about, I promise, I mean; I've been working here for what, a year now?" Sophia chuckled and tucked her honey blonde hair behind her ear, passing you a uniform.

I nodded and went into the employee's only room, changing out of my t-shirt and putting on the signature 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' employee's polo shirt. I shifted a little, it was too tight. I sighed and picked up the other one Sophia gave me and put it on. Sure, it was a little too big, but at least it covered you properly. I bit my lip; I had to go back outside where those...things were again. They were watching me. I could feel it.

I stepped out of the room and I knew I was going to regret doing this, Sophia was nowhere to be seen and I was stuck in a room with those things, which coincidentally facing me. I stumbled back in fear, hitting my back off the counter and screeching slightly, however, before I could fall on the ground I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, stopping me from falling. "You're such a clutz..." Sophia whispered in my ear, causing me to laugh and support myself. She smiled at my childishness, "How about we introduce them to you, hm?" I nodded, unable to speak.

"This here, is Freddy, Freddy, this is (y/n)" she said, pointing to the bear and I nodded politely. "Hello Freddy..." I said, smiling a little. They were all just how I remembered them, except for the minor rips in their faux fur. "H-H-Hello m-m-miss (y/n)" He said, his voice box randomly glitching. That was defiantly not there when I was a child. She pointed to the chicken next, "Now, this is Chica...she and Bonnie aren't exactly in the best condition..." She said, looking between the two before turning to me. "(Y/N) you're good with mechanics, do you mind fixing and cleaning them before the party? While I set up?" Without even waiting for me to answer, she walked off, leaving me alone with the animatronics. I went into the back room and grabbed the nearby tool box, beginning to work.

At first, everything seemed normal, well, that's until I brought a slightly damp sponge up to Bonnie's face. I giggled slightly, realising something, before laughing uncontrollably at his facial expression. "W-What is it? Why a-are you l-laughing so much?" He said, causing me to try to catch my breath. "You do realise" I laughed "You don't have eyebrows, right?" He made a small 'hmph' noise and turned away and I stopped. "Hey...look, I'm sorry Bonnie...It was just funny at the time..." I said, bringing up the sponge and washing him off, unaware of the blue eyes that were glaring at the animatronic I was previously washing.

I circled around Bonnie, looking for... I don't know a switch of some sort! "Y'aha!" I cried out, triumphant when I found exactly what I was looking for. Moving on to Chica, I gave the female a smile, washing off her feathers. "My, don't you look beautiful, Chica!" I said, clasping my hands together and marvelling my work. She did what I can only assume as blushing and blinked, "T-Thank you..." She said. Nodding, I turned towards Freddy, cleaning him as well. He didn't take as much effort as the others, which made me glad, because my arm was hurting like a bitch.

I stood, finally done and walked into the kitchen, smiling...like, _actually smiling._ I put my head phones in and pressed play, getting out party supplies. Unknowingly, I began to sing along, as I put party hats along the tables, hanging up banners and balloons.

"Give good hands to trashy tricks,  
>And throw them away into fireplace"<p>

I paused, looking around at the decorations that were randomly scattered around the room, before shrugging and putting them up, my seal like social skills coming back. Urf...

"Yai Yai  
>Let's go make some mischief tonight<br>Yai Yai  
>Hop and skip and dance around<br>Rai Rai  
>Hold and release, Hold and release<br>Rai Rai  
>Rakshasa and carcasses<p>

Three, two, one,  
>Hold your breath until you suffocate<br>Seven, eight, ten,  
>And hold onto them again"<p>

I stopped, I was finally finished. Now, where was that no good Sophia when you needed her!? Sighing, I jumped off the table and put the chair back into its usual place, leaving to go find my friend. What I didn't notice, however, was the four sets of eyes that had watched it all.

* * *

><p>There, something extra long to keep those cogs in your head turning, hm? Good, because you should. Sorry if there wasn't much (if any) romance in this chapter, although, it was hinted. Sorrynotsorry,itstooearlyforromance. So far, there is a list of possible candidates for your heart and that is, Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica. No, I do not expect there to be any romantic relationship between you and Sophia AND I don't expect to have Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy or Marionette in here either, but if you want that, comment and I'll try my best.<p>

~The Christmas OVA will either be out tomorrow or on Christmas eve, but it won't have anything yo do with the plotline of this story, in fact, its in a different universe altogether.

~If you want the Second generation characters to be added, I will try my best, okay?

*UPDATE* I am so sorry I didn't realise that it switched from first to second person ;-; Forgive me, reader-chan


	6. Chapter 5

Now I remember why I hate snobby rich kids...

Because they're brats.

Now this kid, is the pure definition of 'brat'. Having a meltdown whenever something doesn't go her way. Like when she wanted to go into Pirate Cove, but she wasn't aloud, so she screamed like a freaking banshee. Me and Sophia sat on the bar stools next to the counter in the dining room, glaring at the little monster who was currently being allowed to run wild and climb up the animatronics. "Poor things" I whispered to Sophia, "Being stomped on by her fat ass...". Sophia giggled and nodded, "I really do hate that bitch". By this point, I'd had enough of her whining, so I stood up myself and went over to her. I stood by Bonnie, who was being stood on and pulled the girl off. "Hey!" She said, kicking my shin "I was climbing on that thing!"

"Do I look like I care? You can't climb on the animatronics anyway" I said, putting the brat on the ground. After glaring at the she-devil one last time, I turned on my heel, going into awkward seal mode once again, "Urf..." I said, clapping awkwardly. She smiled and laughed, "Don't turn around, but Bonnie's looking at you again". I rolled my eyes, "He's been doing that all day, he's probably just curious, y'know?" I smiled at her, my gaze drifting around the room, looking at all the customers. "Um... (y/n)?" She said, standing up. "Will you be working here for only today, or for a while?"

I sighed, "It was only supposed to be for today...but you look like you could use some help...so I'll stick around awhile..." I smiled and stood, but what I didn't expect was the embrace she gave me. I nodded at her, walking over to the group of children and prying the brat off Bonnie yet again, "What have I told you about climbing on the animatronics!?" I put her down, causing her to smirk slightly and run behind the curtains of Pirate Cove.

"Fuck..." I whispered, running after the little bugger. I entered the dark room behind the curtain, the only source of light that was on, being the crack in the curtain. "K-Kid?" I stuttered, feeling my way around the Cove, before reaching her and picking the brat up. "You are in so much trouble kid..." I said, stepping towards the stream of light, just as it disappeared. "What the...?" I said, my eyes adjusting to the dim light.

"What ye doing in me Cove? Ye aren't supposed to be back 'ere! If ye come closer, I'll slit ye throats!"

I stumbled back, still holding the brat, my head snapping from side to side, trying to work out where the voice came from. "W-Who are you!? W-Where are you!" I shouted, the light getting dimmer until it was pitch black. I heard a someone laugh quietly next to my ear, their breath tickling my neck.

"...Boo"

I ran out of that place as fast as I could, breathing heavily as I put down the crying child. Bonnie stopped playing his guitar and turned to look at me, his eyes widening. "(Y-y/n)?" I paused, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath before shutting the curtains and calming myself. "And that is why you shouldn't go where you aren't supposed too..."

Then I just...walked off into the kitchen, leaving everyone staring at how calmly I reacted. "Pah! Idiots..." I whisper, rolling out some pizza dough and completing my orders. I stopped, there is a possibly homicidal pirate-y thing behind a curtain that has a sign that says 'out of order' in a CHILDRENS pizzeria. My Godfather really needs to re-think this. I mean, he just threatened to kill me!  
>I sighed and shrugged, "oh well, this is BS anyway..." I mumbled, bringing the pizza's out and putting them on the table, feeling two arms wrap around me. "Sophia?" I said and she giggled, nodding. "What happened in there?" She said, showing concern and I just looked at her. "There is a possible homicidal pirate thing in there..." I said, completely calm. She smiled, "You are taking this quite well..." She said, making the seal inside me shrug.<p>

"Do you know what the worst part is? The fact that this isn't even the weirdest thing that's happened to me..."

She laughed at that, causing me to grin. "Well, your life must be interesting, then" she said and I laughed and shook my head, "Actually, it really isn't". I went back over to Bonnie and smiled at him, brushing my (h/c) hair out of my eyes, "You okay? She was standing on you, after all..." I said, brushing his fur down, to which he nodded, "Y-Y-Yes...T-Thank you (Y-Y/n)" He said, his voice box glitching. But as I left, I'm sure he mumbled something.

"_D-Delicious Flesh..._"


	7. AN - I'm so sorry

Guys, listen...

I'msosorryfornotupdating ;-;

Did you catch that? Good :3 But have a valid reason! Right now I am, creating and writing an Fantasy rpg game. Yes, you heard me correctly, this bitch is making a video game! But now, here is the update on christmas you guys wanted, so here is my gift for you!


	8. Human! Fnaf x Reader - Christmas

Sh! Is everyone in there places?!"

"Bonnie! That doesn't go over your eyes!"

"Foxy, I swear to god, if you do not stop knocking this tree over, I will freaking kill you"

Chica sighed, sick of shouting at the group of misfits in front of her. This was their first christmas that they would be spending with (y/n) and se wanted to make it special. She stood and went over to Bonnie, fixing his bow tie and taking the thing he had wrapped around his eyes off, throwing it on a nearby table. "Bonnie, stop acting like a five year old and concentrate on the job at hand!" Bonnie nodded and ran off, going to wrap his present for (y/n). Chica readjusted her santa dress and hat, putting her signature 'Let's eat!' bib on, before going into the kitchen to mess around with the pots and pans.

It was as soon as it turned 11am that (y/n) walked through those doors, to be greeted with a quiet pizzeria. Well, it was quiet until an angry cry rang out through the building, "FOXY! COME BACK WITH MY TOP HAT!"

"Will you two shut up!? Do you want to make a scene in front of (y/n)?! Thank god she isn't he- O-Oh...H-Hello (y/n)" Chica said, a blush making its way onto her cheeks. (Y/n) giggled, "Hiya Chica!" She said, smiling at the blonde haired girl.

Once they'd all gathered in the employee's room, everyone was silent. "Hey...where's Bonnie?" (Y/n) said, looking around for the purple haired male. "H-Here..." He said, walking into the room, "I seem to um...had a little problem involving the sellotape...". ( Y/n) stood, laughing uncontrollably, "How on earth did you manage to stick your hands and ears together!?"

Bonnie shrugged and held out a gift, which he'd wrapped symmetrically, due to his OCD-ish nature and smiled, sitting on the sofa. (Y/n) smiled happily and sat on his knee, acting like a baby panda before carefully unwrapping the present. Inside was the most beautiful necklace (y/n) had ever seen, her eyes sparkling happily as she turned to him, "Will you put it on me?" She said, handing it to him. He smiled and put it on her, resting a hand on her cheek for a bit longer than necessary. Foxy and Freddy growled protectively, glaring a the man with Bunny ears, sighing when (y/n) got up and received a present from Chica, who she sat on the floor with, lying her head on her shoulder. She opened the bag and smiled as she pulled out a duck plushie, hugging it softly, "I christen him keroppi"

Once they were all done exchanging and receiving presents, (y/n) sat on the floor, taking a sip of her cola. "Matey..." Foxy said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Yer realise where yer sitting, right?" He smiled and pointed up at the ceiling. (Y/n's) eyes followed his hand, laughing when he pointed at some mistletoe above their heads. "Ye better not move" he said, tilting your head up and kissing you softly. (y/n) smiled, suddenly she liked christmas a lot more.

* * *

><p>So there you go, a quick story written exactly 1 minute past midnight on the 25th of december! And yes, I focused on your relationship with foxy as a main point to this story, but there were hints of other pairings in there too :3 Next time a holiday is suggested, it'll focus on another one of their relationships with you, there, deal?<p> 


	9. Chapter 6

I giggled, it was the end of my shift and Sophia had promised to take me out for ice cream once our shift had ended. She walked up to me and I smiled, "So, Ice cream?" I said, batting my eyes. She nodded, "Sure, but I'll be a minute, I just have to lock up" She said, going into the back room. I sighed and sat at one of the tables, looking at the animatronics in front of me. "I'm pretty sure you don't remember me..." I said, sighing, "I wish you did though..." I paused, raising an eyebrow at bonnie's short, glitchy movements. I heard Bonnie mumbling indistinguishable words, "_D-Delicious...D-Delirious...flesh" _I stopped, looking at the purple rabbit with wide eyes. "W-What did you say?" I said, my voice stuttering slightly. He couldn't have said what I think he did. It wasn't possible. It was about as possible as me turning into a unicorn right there and then.

He repeated the phrase again, his head slumping backwards and I screamed like a fucking banshee. I turned on my heel and ran off, whispering under my breath as I ran into Pirate cove, before remembering what happened earlier that day. "What are ye doin' here?!" a voice called out, "I be not afraid to kill ye!" it said and I lost it. I turned into a tiny child and let out a sob, curling up in the far corner of the room. "Pinkfluffyunicornsdancingonrainbows..." I muttered under my breath, trying to stop myself from crying, but I was failing. Fucking miserably. "Um...Don't ye c-cry" The voice stutted out, a figure emerging from the darkness to sit with me. I flinched and stumbled back, looking at the fox in the light. He was in terrible condition, his fur matted and shedding, countless rips in the fur on his chest and arm area. The simple eyepatch on his head covered an empty socket, making me shiver, wondering why his eye had been ripped from its metal socket. I stayed still after that, only flinching when he came closer, calling out to me. "(y-y/n)..." he said, his voice box glitching once again, it being as messed up as the rest of him. "What?" I snapped, looking at the mechanical fox, tucking a stray hair behind my ear, giving up as it fell down again. "Here...Let me" He said in his pirate like voice, reaching a hand out, towards my face. I panicked and slapped his metal hand away, "D-Don't you dare touch me..." I warned, glaring at him accusingly. He put his hands (well, hand and hook) up in surrender and moved away. "Now lass, will ye tell ol' Foxy why ye were cryin'?" He said, speaking to me as one would speak to a frightened child. I sighed and told him what happened, telling him about the whole kerfuffle with Bonnie and how he was just being generally creepy.

"(Y/n)? (Y/N)?!" A voice that I immediately recognized as Bonnie's called out from down the hallway. I curled up, waiting for creepy black eyed Bonnie to walk in the room and troll me. The curtains were ripped open and I could here a low growl coming from Bonnie. "Foxy, stay the hell away from her..." he said protectively, running up to push the fox away. "Kitten, he's dangerou-" he said, stopping as I interrupted him. "I am not your kitten, you trolling creep! You'd be so damn lucky if I ever come back here!" I said, standing and looking at both of them with hatred. That was it, I was done. No more of any of this nonsense. I was happy to just get the hell out of there and not come back. Screw the ice cream I'll just text her saying I had to go. Yeah, (y/n)...good plan. I walked off and left the building, walking home.

But the worst part is...

**_I knew I'd go back there...one day_**

* * *

><p>Hiya, it's me again :3 So, Let me get a couple of things straight with you guys.<p>

1. The Animatronics are anthropomorphic, okay? This means that they resemble and act like humans, even though they aren't

2. There will be at least 3-4 chapters between every special Human! Fnaf x reader chapter

3. I will try to update every two nights once I start school again, hm? Is that okay?


	10. Chapter 7

I didn't go to work the day after that...incident. Nor for the next week. I was avoiding that place like the black plague. I just stayed in bed for the next four days, not even going to school. I would be asked questions I didn't want to answer if I went back. Turns out I left at the right time, the old security guard went missing that night. I only left my room when it was absolutely necessary, like to get food when my mother was at work. It took a while and a lot of courage, but I finally decided to act my age, and go visit Sophia at work.

I stopped on my way there five times. Five fucking times. I sighed and drove into the parking lot, sighing slightly. C'mon (y/n) be a brave unicorn and go in the damn building! I looked at the rotting building, hearing the laughing of children inside. "That was it...I'd had enough" I said, hitting my head off the steering wheel. I opened my car door and stood, raising an eyebrow and the still grimy windows, childrens happy laughter ringing throughout the perimeter. I opened the door, hearing the familiar ding of the bell overhead of the door and looked at the floor, my eyes downcast. I could feel them staring at me, their eyes straying from the children. I, being the brave panda bear I was, just sighed and walked over to Sophia, hugging her from behind. "Hey girlie" I said, pulling my hood down and grinning at the taller girl. She laughed and mock swooned, "My brave Panda bear, coming to rescue me ~" I nodded and laughed, "My trusty unicorn-steed-thingy is waiting outside to go and take us to where the ice cream is" I smiled and turned around, watching those damn hunks of rusty metal glare at Sophia. "Yo Soph..." I whispered, smiling at her "I think that Bunny is trolling me"

Sophia laughed, a happy smile on her face, "Dat bunny be trolling" she said, turning to face the glaring animatronics. "Damn, they're a little overprotective..." She raised an eyebrow, "Well...I gotta get back to work..." I nodded, "I better go...I'll come back tonight" She picked up the pizza again and went back to waiting tables, so I turned around, walking to the door. "(Y-Y/n)..." A voice said, a voice that could be recognised as the purple rabbit. I sighed and turned towards him, "Yes, Bonnie..." He smiled, his face lighting up, "You came back" I nodded but stumbled back as the purple animatronic ran at me, pulling me into a hug, enveloped in his faux fur. "I'm glad...I thought you hated me..." He said sadly and my heart broke. How could someone so sweet and loveable be so cruel and evil?

* * *

><p>I glared from my place in the desolate pirates cove, my golden eyes flickering over to the young lass and...Bonnie...together. I scowled and pulled the curtain closed, my eyes downcast. I knew what he was doing, playing...toying with that poor girl. He had everything, friends, he could roam around and play with the children...everyone liked him. I paused, thinking for a moment, he had everything, so why would he constantly want to be with (yn)? Simple, because shes perfect. I sighed, no one wanted to be around me anymore, I'd scared them all off...but she looked like she actually cared. Like she would stay with me when no one else would. But Bonnie...

Screw Bonnie! He can't have everything! He'll just have to learn how to share...who am I kidding?! I won't let him have her.

**_After all, she is mine._**

* * *

><p>Woop! A small incite on what is going on in our favorite fox's brain. Seems like someone is a little jealous, but not for the reason you would think. I think he just loves the idea of having everything as he is so jealous of Bonnie. But maybe in time, he'll stop being so full of himself and learn to love you -le sigh-<p>

I'll probably have another chapter out later tonight to make up for not having one yesterday, but this awful-icky-bug thingy has been going around my family, so I've been ill, acting (and looking) like a sneezing panda. I'm not even joking, I had that whole 'I'm a panda bear, feed me' look on my face, that kinda matched my pajama's...idk


	11. Chapter 8

I went back to my job the next day, but I still felt uncomfortable around the freaky bug-eyed robot/drone-y things. After all, I hated them. It was not compassion I was feeling, no. I wanted them to be drawn and quartered, for bringing such misery upon me for the last two years. I used to love them as a child, so why do I hate them now, you may ask. They ruined my life. There, done, end of story, simple as fuck. I sighed and picked the pizza up from the counter, skating around in my roller blades, smiling as a young child watched me happily as I brought a pizza to his and his families table. "If you need anything, my name is (y/n), so just call me over" I said, flashing them a smile, my eyes trailing to the oldest brother in the group. He was watching me intently with his green-grey eyes and I nodded at him, before skating off. Sophia had called in sick that day, leaving me to be the only waitress in the entire building. Yes, we were the only waitresses, don't question it. My godfather said it was something to do with budget cuts or whatever, but I don't know.

I kept on my happy, smiley face around all the customers, but in reality, I was terrified of those things. To be honest, I really couldn't wait to get off duty and go into the break room, just to have a damn nap. My sleepy panda instincts were kicking in and I looked at the clock. Ten minutes until I can go on break and sleep, I can do this. I picked up another pizza from the counter and skated to the far corner of the restaurant, where a lone man was sitting. I didn't think anything of it and repeated my usual speech, turning to skate away. That is, until he grabbed my wrist. "Do you know where I can find the manager?" he said in a soft, but slightly scratchy voice and I nodded. "Follow me..." I said, showing him to my godfathers office. I knocked on the door, "Godfather?" I called out, opening the door as the fear-stricken head of my godfather popped up, "Dropped my pencil" he said, sitting back on his desk chair, "What was it that was bothering you, (y/n)?"

I shook my head and pointed to the man, "Not me, he wanted to see you" I said, my godfather swallowing. "Ah...yes, (y/n) you can go...but I still need to talk to you at closing time" he said and I turned to leave, a single thought running through my head, **'Why was there an animatronic suit in the corner of his room?'** I shook my head and looked at the clock, break time! Almost sprinting to the employee's only room, I entered it, closing the door behind me. **'Time to sleep' **I thought, changing into my panda onesie that I had brought to work that day.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I know you're weird and everything, but why the hell do you want to bring <em>that<em> with you to work?" My mother said with distaste as I raked through my bag that morning to find a beanie. "Because mother, it is a panda, therefore it is beautiful" I said, repacking my back after giving up on finding my beloved hat. I sighed and clutched the pajama's for comfort, in fear of going back to that damn place. I hated it.

I hated them.

I hated children.

I hated adults.

I hate a lot of things.

But this onesie is not one of them.

* * *

><p>"She looks so cute when she's sleeping!~" a young man said to his companion, stroking (yn)'s hair lovingly. "Be careful, she might wake up" The other young man said, his gaze falling upon the two on the sofa, "However, I must agree..." He brushed his brown hair back and adjusted his hat, running a thumb over the back of her hand. The two men looked at each other, then back at her. She stirred in her sleep and the two men let out a breath as she rolled over and slept again. "How about we all share her?" The first man said, looking at the brunette who nodded, "We'll do that until we all decide to court her..." The brunette smirked, "Let the best man win...Bonnie"


	12. Chapter 9

A bell sounded, eliminating me from the world of deep sleep. I sighed and looked at the bell above the employee's only door, raising an eyebrow at its ringing. I rubbed my eyes, smudging my mascara and ran a hand through my hair. When I brought it away, it was coated in a slippery blackish brown substance and I grimaced, how the hell is there oil in my hair?

I sighed and stood again, changing out of my pajamas and into my clothes again. Don't judge me for sleeping at work, I was tired, okay? I breathed deeply, smelling something slightly unfamiliar. A slight rotting smell poisoned the air and I snarled at it. What the fuck was that smell, anyway? Some sort of new room spray? What was it called? 'I'm a rotting motherfucking corpse'? I ranted on silently as I left the employee's only, walking over to the kitchen where I began to run the tap. I forgot about my mascara for a second and splashed my face with water, giving a little yelp as the blackened water dripped into my (e/c) eyes. "Ow..." I winced, drying the water off and looking at my running eye makeup. "Meh...I look like a panda" I said to the mirror, shrugging and grabbing a can of cola before walking back into the main room and waiting tables again. Skating around on my rollerblades was fun and I seemed to be actually meeting some pretty nice children. After finishing serving people, I went and played with a little girl over by the stage. She looked up at me, a cute expression of awe on her face. "Miss (Y/n)?" She said, her big blue doll like eyes full of hopefulness. "Hm?" I said, smiling at her, "You're very pretty, you know" she stated simply, still giving me that childish look. I grinned and patted her head, "As are you my dear..."

It was only after everyone had left that I remembered that my godfather had wanted to see me once my shift was over. I muttered a quick 'damn' before running to his office and knocking on the door. I turned the handle and pushed open the door, looking at the familiar man behind the desk. "Take a seat" he said, smiling at me and gesturing to the seat. I nodded and sat down, looking at him intently, "Godfather-" he cut me off, smiling a little, "Please, call me freddy". I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question why he called an animatronic after himself, after all, it was his choice. "Why did you call me here?" I asked, cutting all the bull and getting straight to the point. He smiled, "I have an idea involving this restaurant..." He said, his smile growing wider.

"I'm going to re-open pirate cove"

I looked at him with my, 'You've got to be fucking kidding me' look and I stood, "Okay, sure, whatever" I said, nodding at him. Huh, I've only noticed it now, but that suit from earlier was gone. I shrugged, oh well. The door burst open and in ran the clingy man...in a security guard uniform? I raised an eyebrow at him and turned to my godfather, hoping one of them would offer an explanation. "(Y/n) this is Mike, the new security guard, (Y/n), this is Mike" he said, nodding to me and the guy. Now that I see him properly, he didn't look creepy at all! He could have only have been a few years older than me, with tanned skin, wavy brown hair, grey eyes and a kind smile. I nodded at him and turned to leave, opening the door and looking at the animatronics, before stepping out and leaving the door to shut. I sighed and glanced over at the curtains for pirate cove, my eyes connecting with gold ones. I shook my head and went back into the employee's only room. It was too late to go home, the building had gone into lockdown.


	13. Chapter 10

"mikemikemikemikeMIIIIIIIKE!" I shouted, running down the corridor towards the metal doors on either side of his office. I sprinted down the left side and banged on the smooth steel, shouting as many curse words as I could think of. I could hear their annoying giggling from the stage, their eyes as black as Bonnie's when he had pretty much threatened me. But I suppose I was warming up to this place, even if it could kill me. I sighed and continued banging on the door, waiting for the door to open. Mike pressed the weird button thingiee to open the door and stuck his head round, "(Y/n)? What the hell are you doing here?" he said, looking confused. I sighed, "I got locked in the building and I'm trying to run away from those creepy animatronics" I said, shuddering slightly as he invited me inside, offering me a seat. I shook my head, "There's only one seat Mike, I'll just sit on your knee". He blushed lightly, running a hand through his wavy hair, "Are you sure?" I nodded, feeling a random new sense of security. He sat back down on his seat and turned away from me, as I pressed the button to close the doors and changed into my panda onesie, keeping my eyes on him to make sure he didn't look. True to his word, he stayed faced away and I smiled as I packed my stuff away and went over to the older male.

I smiled and sat on his knee, picking up the camera-tablet-thingiee and began humming, switching through the rooms. "Where the fuck is that bunny?" I said, clicking through the cameras. "I swear to god, I can never- Oh...hi Bonnie" I said, looking at the tablet. He was in the employee's only room and was looking straight at the camera, staring at me and Mike with blackened out eyes. I let out a little yelp and hid my face in his shoulder, whispering something inaudible about Bunnies, rainbows, unicorns and trolling. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a friendly hug and resting his chin on the top of my head. I sighed and pulled the hood up, staring at him with my big, panda-like (e/c) eyes, giving a little smile. The cameras cut out, and Bonnie disappeared. That was, until we heard an insane sounding deep laughing coming from the left door way. I looked at Mike in pure terror and slowly stood, making my way over to the door. I quickly pressed the light switch and there stood both Bonnie and Freddy, grinning demonically. Thank god both the doors were closed. I screamed and ran back to Mike, once again hiding my face in his chest and sobbed, whimpering and sounding strangely similar to a dying Chihuahua.

What I didn't see, just as the lights went out, were Freddy and Bonnie looking at me with downcast expressions, their eyes half-lidded and sad. I just sat there and cried, Mike stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings into my ear. But I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking about what had just happened. How something so innocent could turn into a horror movie at night. I sighed and rolled my head to the side, looking up at Mike. I knew he was terrified, and was doing his best to not show it and look after me, but he had a look in his eye that said, 'Bitch, imma scared'. I don't really remember much after that. I just...fell asleep. I woke up later that night, still hugging Mike. Then...it was 6am...it was all over.

I smiled and blushed, hugging Mike again. "I better go..." I said, picking up my bag and not even bothering changing back into my clothes. I was just going to stay here, walking over to the employee bathrooms and opening the door and going into one of the shower cubicles. No one was coming in here. I knew that. The only people that were allowed in here were employee's and the- fuck...

_Animatronics..._


	14. Chapter 11

I shrugged. You know what? I don't really care if they hear me. As long as they don't come in, I'm good. I entered the employee's only room and went to the door in the back corner, going into the bathroom once I'd grabbed a towel. I took off my beloved onesie and looked at the full length mirror in front of me. I shyed away from it, shuffling back, closing the door and taking off my underwear. I grimaced, granted, the showers were the new-ish and quite nice things in the entire building, but I couldn't help but feel...I don't know...exposed. I got straight into the shower, turning it on and letting the water run down my back, loosening the stiff muscles. I sighed and breathed deeply, the eye makeup creating blackened tear tracks down my face. I didn't even realise I was crying until I let out a loud sob, hell, I didn't even know WHY I was crying. The steam made me breathe weirdly, my breath coming out in quick, deep sobs. I wrapped my arms around my body and sat down, realising only then that I'd only taken my bra off. I layed my head against the side of the shower and thought, not hearing the door of the employee's only room open.

"We need to discuss our plan of action..." One of the four males stated, looking around, making sure no one was there. His purple bunny ears twitched as he turned to the tallest one in the group, a bear with blue eyes. The bear smirked and laughed, filling the other two males in on their little plan, unbeknownst to them, a fifth pair of ears were listening to the entire thing. "They expect me to let them treat me like that? Like i'm nothing but a mere object?!" I whispered, my (e/c) eyes widening. That was it! I had to teach those creeps a lesson! I got out of the shower, turning it off quietly and drying myself off a little. My (h/c) hair was pulled back off my face in a messy topknot and I glared at the floor as I changed my underwear. I couldn't let them think they had any ownership of me, even if they thought they did. I wondered if it would be possible to beat up an animatronic, as I looked at my slight frame in the mirror and decided to give it a go. Pulling an oversized t-shirt over my head, I slammed the door open, causing them to all turn their heads towards me.

"Thats it, I will not be treated as an object!" I said, glaring at the males who in turn stared at me...creepily. I went bright red and screamed, "RAPEEEEE! YOU PERVERTS!". They blush and Freddy jumped on me, putting a paw/hand thing over my mouth. I bit down, trying to get him off me, "Убери от меня свои грязные лапы!" I shouted. He looked at me confused and I sighed, "I said get your dirty paws off me!" I repeated, this time in english. "God...do none of you know any other languages?" They looked down and all of them shook their heads, "Fuck you all..." I said, opening my bag and putting a pair of jeans on. "You dare touch me again, and I'll make sure to introduce you to my...friends" I said, glaring at them. "No one owns m-" I gagged and ran to the bathroom closely followed by Bonnie, whom held my hair back while I threw up. Once I'd finished, I sat with my back against the wall, shaking lightly, looking up at the smiling purple Bunny. "Thanks...I guess" I said, cleaning up, with my back towards the others. "Heh...I feel like watching a few disney movies...any of you care to join me?" I said, turning to the group who were all nodding enthusiastically. I reached out my hand, waiting for one of them to take it, Bonnie taking my other.

* * *

><p>Hey guys :3 Wow! I never expected it to get this popular! So...what did you think? Anyone miss the old 2D disney movies as much as me? I was listening to my track of various Disney villains songs while writing this. Ah! Those villains, is it just me, or are all the disney villians getting softer and softer? Hans from frozen was such a fucking let down! I mean, granted, I loved Dr. Facilier from the princess and the frog, but I really like the old ones better! I mean, who couldn't love ones like Scar, Maleficent (The cartoon version), Ursula and Jafar? I always remember Rasputin being my favourite tbh. Remember to leave a comment telling me who yours was, comments make me want to update more XD<p> 


	15. Human! Fnaf x Reader - Halloween

I sighed and got into my car, driving to the pizzeria once again. I'd had enough bother trying to get my own costume on, that I would be in no need for arguing. The mask around my mouth restricted my breathing ever so slightly, and I was gaining body heat rapidly. My friends had organised a 'Purge Party' as they so delightfully put it, so I was bringing...the animatronics along. I know, its a bad idea, but they've never celebrated halloween before! I mean, seriously! I hoped they'd already be ready, but if worst came to worst, I'd just force them into their costumes. I'd brought extra masks, ready for the party, though worried on how they would react to the whole idea. We were stuck in a house. In the middle of the night. While people were re-enacting and pretending to purge us. Hey? What could go wrong?

I drove up and parked my car, going inside the building. "Guys!?" I shouted, hoping to grab their attention, which it did. The first one to come out was Chica, dressed up oh-so-classily in a poison ivy outfit. I was a little taken back, not even knowing how she knew of any of the batman characters, but quickly gained my composure back again. "Wow Chica...looking sexy" I said, grinning, "But may I ask, how do you know of Batman?" She laughed and smiled, "I saw you watching one of the movies once!" She replied and I nodded, "Then you'll know who I am" I said, flicking one of my ponytails. She jumped up and down, smiling like a lunatic, "Of course! You're Bane! Well...a female version, at least" she said, causing me to nod.

"Where are the others?" I said, looking around for their familiar faces. Chica sighed, "Round the back...C'MON GUYS! COME OUT! She isn't going to laugh!" She shouted, "She will!" Came the reply of assumingly Bonnie. "I'm not afraid too! I look fabulous!" Freddy said, strutting out onto the stage, receiving a gasp from Chica and a giggle from me. His brown hair was covered by a realistic blue wig, his long teal scarf trailing on the ground. I fangirled, jumping up and down as a reaction, "kaitokaitokaitokaiiiiitooo!" He smiled and looked me up and down, "Looking good, Bane" And I nodded, laying my hands on my hips. "C'mon out Bonnie..." I said, still smiling at freddy. Bonnie stumbled out, his usually short purple hair now darker and longer, tied into a ponytail. He slumped in his suit, looking downwards and I walked up to him, pulling him into a hug, "I think you look hot in it-" You said reassuringly, patting his head "-Gakupo"

Foxy walked out of pirate cove, dressed as a...pirate? I sighed, "What are you wearing, Foxy..." I said, raising one of my eyebrows. He smiled, "I be a pirate! I be comin' for ye booty!" He said, waving his hand around. I shook my head, "Go...go change into a costume" I said and he slumped back looking sad, before waddling out dressed as Frank n' Furter, from my favourite musical thing of all time. I screeched, "Oh my god! My eyes! They buuuuuurn!" I screamed, covering up poor Chica's eyes. He laughed and went back inside his cove, making me want to curl up and rock back and forth. He walked out in his actual costume, Victor from the corpse bride. I smiled happily, "Much better" I said, getting them all into my car and driving to the party.

I curled up on the sofa, watching everyone dancing happily as the beat dropped. Foxy, Chica and Bonnie were all having fun, however, still preferring to socialise only with each other and me. I laughed at Chica who had jumped on Bonnie's back and was currently thwacking him on the head playfully. The only one who was missing was Freddy. I wonder where he is, I mean, how hard is it to lose someone who has 10 inches of blue scarf around their neck?! I sighed and stood, deciding it would be better if I went and found him, so I went hunting for the blue haired boy. "Freeeeeddy?" I said, wandering around until I came to two doors leading outside. I wandered out, only to be met with the sight of him sitting with a girl, who currently had her head on his shoulder. I hid around the corner, out of the sight range of both of them. I took a deep breath, I was happy for him, he had met someone. But...if I was happy, why did my chest hurt? Right above my...heart...

I couldn't kid myself any longer, especially as I let the tears roll down my cheeks, looking at Freddy and that girl. The girl stood and kissed Freddy's cheek, walking back inside. Mustering the courage, I went and sat by Freddy, the tears still running down my cheeks, but unnoticeable in the dark night. "Lovely night, isn't it..." I said, despite my voice being extremely nasally from crying so much. He wrapped an arm around mine, letting my head lay on his shoulder and resting his head on top of mine. "I know you saw that..." He said quietly, causing you to go silent and listen to him. His soothing voice. "She was a sweet girl...but she didn't like me, she only wanted to get laid..." He looked at the ground, "Don't cry over me..." I sighed and smiled at him, lifting his head up, "I won't...not ever again" I said and he nodded, leaning down. I put my head down on his lap, falling asleep. That's when he leaned down and kissed me. "D'ya know what the worst part of kissing you is, (y/n)?" He said, his eyes downcast, his breathing in synch with mine, "The fact that you'll never know I kissed you"


	16. Chapter 12

I smiled slightly, watching Rasputin sing. "If Rasputin could actually sing like this..." I chuckled, watching the screen. I was currently laying with my legs across Foxy's lap, my head resting on Bonnie's shoulder and Freddy playing with my hair, in turn making me stroke his Golden twins hair. I yawned lightly as freddy stroked my hair softly, his fur tickling my face, causing me to giggle. What was happening to me? It was like I was in some sort of trance, unable to process the information that was telling me that they were creepy ass motherfuckers and needed to be ran away from. I went silent as a rape alarm went of in my mind, as soon as Foxy started rubbing my legs distractedly. I hissed quietly and froze, my eyes fixed on his hand, which was now dangerously close to my ass. My eyes raked up his body and too his face. Why the fuck was an animal...an animatronic animal was touching my leg. Like, the actual fuck? I mean, bitch, this is my leg! This is a rape alarm, m'kay hoe? Its like...uh hum, Beastiality much? I slowly nudged his hand off, looking back to the tv.

But sure enough, there it was again...

By this time I'd had enough. "Foxy..." I said, sitting up, "Would you mind moving your fucking hand? Its making rape alarms go off in my head". He blushed, "S-Sorry (y/n)..." He said, looking at the tv and I nodded and went back to watching the movie. After an hour, I began to get a little uncomfortable. My back and neck ached like crazy and I sat up, the movie over and ejected the disc. "What did you guys think of your first Disney movie?" I said, smiling at them and waiting for them to respond. Bonnie, being the silent type, simply nodded and went back to concentrating on stroking my hair. Freddy and Goldie nodded and smiled, talking about what an amazing contraption a tv was, while Foxy...simply jumped up and down, nodding vigorously.

I smiled happily, twitching slightly, "Well...good" I said, looking down. "We need to talk about the whole 'I own you' business" I stated, standing up and crossing my arms across my chest. They froze and looked down, shifting uncomfortably. Finally, it was Freddy who was the first to speak up. "Sorry (y/n)...we thought it was the best solution..." He said, running a paw through the fur on his head. I sighed, I knew I was going to regret my choice. I just knew it. Whenever something had anything to do with owning someone, I was going to regret the decision I made. "I guess...we can try it" I mumbled, looking down as all their heads snapped up. "But..." I said, looking at them, making sure they were all listening intently. "We'll have to do something about...this" I said, motioning towards their animal-like forms, "I mean firstly, its creepy and secondly...Its a little weird, being with an animal..." They all nodded, freddy looking down at himself sadly. "Is there anyway you'll be able to become more...human?" I said, looking away, not bearing to see them sad anymore than I already had. Bonnie sighed, finally speaking and breaking the silence. "It may be possible...but I'm not sure...the children...would like it..." He said, and I turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "What children?" He looked down, "The children inside of us" he said, one of his ears twitching. "Like...metaphorically?" I questioned, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Was he high? Yup, pretty sure he was high, spouting all that bullshit. He shook his head, "Like...literally inside of us, inside these suits..." I grimaced and stepped back, what's worse, there were dead children stuffed inside the people I had been sitting around for god knows how long.

This was brilliant...

...

...

...

...

Note the sarcasm there


	17. Authors Note - Explaining shizz

Okay, hey guys! It seems like people are getting a little confused with this story ;-; But do not worry, I am here explain all of the little things you may not understand

1. In this story, you are demisexual. This means you can only have romantic feelings for someone you have a strong emotional bond with.

2. I tend to ramble on about unicorns and panda's

3. Bonnie is the sweet and shy one, freddy is the mature one, golden freddy (goldie) tends to have immature tendencies and foxy is the pervert, but is protective, kind and sweet when it comes down to it

4. You have a love/hate relationship towards them

5. You care about them, however much you're scared of them


	18. Chapter 13

I pulled open the curtains of pirate cove, letting the light stream in the dim room. The stage, complete with a life size pirate ship, which was covered in both dust and dirt, causing me to cough. All of the animatronics had agreed to help me clean later, but for now it was only me. I hooked my phone up to the ancient sound system and blasted my music, smiling as it echoed around the entire room before opening all the windows in the said room. I picked up crate after crate and moved them to outside the cove, watching as the light streamed though the bare cove. I sighed slightly, painting a seascape on all the walls. I laughed as the song switched, going on to my S3RL album, blasting rave music around the building. I missed Sophia, but she was sick, so I understood why she wouldn't come in. The building was shut until pirate cove was fully renovated, just in case some idiotic child (or adult, I know plenty of them) decided to come in and wreck something. The pirate ship was in dire need of a repaint, and I was shocked how they were even able to fit this in the building, or how health and safety allowed it.

Speaking on how they managed to fit a freaking pirate ship in the room, where the hell are the tables? Or anything else for that matter?! I stomped up the stairs of the pirate ship and stopped. There, on the middle of the deck, was all the tables and chairs, still leaving room for children to run around. I gasped in complete shock, walking over to a door at the top of the ship. I layed my hand on the cool brass doorknob, smiling slightly as I turned it. Inside was a captains cabin, complete with a bed, sofa, desk...everything you would expect to find in the cabin of a captain. I stepped inside, looking around it in awe, before snapping my head around as I heard someone chuckle...but no one was in the doorway. I turned back towards the sofa, flinching as I felt a breath on my neck, before someone whispered to me.

"I'm comin' for yer booty"

I screamed as I was tackled onto the sofa, laughing as the animatronic fox hovered over the top of me. "Oh, its only you, foxy..." I said, sighing in relief as I realised who he was, he raised a brow, "Only me? Are ye not happy to see me?" He said, moving his face closer to mine and laughed, "I managed to pull some strings". I looked at him confused, "To do what...?" He chuckled at my confused face and ran a metal hand through my hair, keeping his hook away from my face, "You'll be me new first mate!"

"Yeah, sure, m'kay foxy..." I said, moving away and sitting up before laughing. That is...until I saw a note he held, scrunched up in his hand...that told me he wasn't lying. I sighed, "Okay...fine...but only if you help me clean this place up" I said, standing and walking out of the Captains cabin, followed by the weird scampering noises of Foxy. I switched the music back on and continued washing down the tables, motioning my head towards other cleaning equipment for Foxy to use. I couldn't wait to be finished, I could go home and collapse on my bed, not having to deal with anymore brats for the rest of the day. I was barely ever home anymore, I wonder if they missed me. Heh, most likely not. But, at least it was the weekend! I love sundays...they're always so...

No...

Goddammit

Its monday tomorrow

...

School...

Fucks sake!

I slammed my locker door shut, stuffing the books I needed for the next lesson into my bag. I glared at the floor, zipping my backpack up and swinging it onto my shoulder. I officially hated people. I sighed and turned around, bumping into a chest. It was familiar somehow and I stepped back and looked up at the persons face. "Mike, wtf are you doing here?!" I said, raising an eyebrow at the slumped man. He looked at me softly, he definitely didn't act like the Mike I'd met a few days ago. This Mike was more...quiet, easy to shy away from even me. "(Y/n)..." He said, giving me a polite smile, he even looked different! His wavy hair was dull and lifeless, similar to his eyes and his back was slumped awfully, making him keep his head down. "What happened to you?" I said, laying a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to flinch. "Nothing" he whispered, backing away slightly and I looked down sadly. Mike didn't want to be around me...did he?


	19. Chapter 14

Heh...um...sorry I've been gone for the last few days. I've been pretty busy with coursework atm, but I'm updating now, at least. Anyway, I don't know if Cuba HAS a parliament, but let's pretend it does, hm?

* * *

><p>"So, if the parliamentary democracy of Cuba-" The teacher said, droning on and on about some bullshit I really didn't care about. Was I ever going to need this information? Nope! My back was slumped in my chair, my head lying on my desk, thinking of the events that happened by my locker. Did he hate me? Why was he so...different? What was wrong? Ugh...too many questions. I tapped my pen on my chin, wondering how I should address the situation before finally deciding to catch him either at lunch or at the end of school and discuss what had happened. I sighed and let mumbling of the teacher go in one ear and out the other, pulling out a notebook from my bag. I picked up my pen again and began sketching out the animatronics, first Chica, then Freddy and Bonnie, finally getting to Foxy. I mumbled something, completely distracted, unaware that I'd gained the attention of the woman at the front of the classroom.<p>

"Miss (L/N)! If my lectures are not interesting enough for you, why don't you take the class?" She shouted, walking over to my desk. All eyes in the classroom turned to me and I shook my head, going pale. "N-No Miss..." I whispered, shaking at the thought of teaching those hooligans. The rest of the class was a blur, I tried my best to look interested, truly I did and I think I fooled her. As soon as the bell rang, signalling food, I got my ass outta there, food was calling me. I waited by Mike's locker, hoping to find him, so I could ask him what had happened. Sure enough, he stumbled over to his locker, pausing when he saw me standing there. "(Y/n)..." He mumbled, looking down, "What happened?" I asked, looking at the older boy sadly. He looked away and started to shake, "They told me to stay away from you..." I looked at him, confused, "Who did?"

"The animatronics..."

"Oh..."

I sighed slightly at his sad stature and just right out asked him, "How about we go out for food after school and I can take you back home afterwards? We can then go into work together" I suggested, watching him brighten up. His entire demeanour changed from mopey to excited, making him look like he was going to bounce off the lockers and ceiling. "Like a date!?" He asked, ecstatic and I went quiet, blushing slightly, "Um...yeah..I suppose so.." I replied, taken back by what he had said. "Well then, my beautiful Panda-girl, I'm going to buy you lunch!" He said, taking my hand and leading me along the corridor to the cafeteria, in which I just nodded. I was dazed. Was this a date? Did I want it to be a date? I closed my eyes and shook my head, deciding to go along with whatever happens next.

"Wait! So you've NEVER played harvest moon before?" I said, my jaw dropping slightly. He laughed and took a bite of his apple, "Nope! Is it any good?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Sounds a bit childish to me". I choked on my water, looking at him in complete shock, "Harvest moon is not childish! And yes, it is good! It is freaking amazing! You can marry a mermaid, for crying out loud! How is that NOT amazing!?" I said, laughing at his 'Wtf (y/n)' expression. He just grinned and leaned back lazily, running a tanned hand through his wavy hair and adjusting his extremely cute glasses. "So...staying with me through the night, huh?" He smirked and I blushed, looking down, "Uh...sure, I guess..." He laughed at my expression, lifting my head up from across the table, "Hey I'm only joking...I'm really not a pervert..." He said, smiling at me softly, and I laughed at his adorable-ness, "Believe me, I have plenty of them already"

By the time the end of school came, I was beyond nervous. Personally, I wasn't exactly sure if it WAS a date, but he seemed happy and not repulsed by the idea, so I was going to just go along with it, because this NEVER happens. Hey...wait! What the fuck do you do on dates, anyway? Then it struck me. "Well fuck...I've never actually been on a date..." I whispered to myself, kicking my locker as I waited for him. Luckily for me, his last class was on the other side of the school, so I had time to plan. I looked down at my Black boots, cupcake cult t-shirt and blue skinny jeans and sighed, I don't think this is the right kind of date attire, but oh well, it'll have to do. I quickly touched up my makeup and put on some perfume, packing everything into my bag and sighed, slamming my locker shut. I slid down the lockers, coming to sit beneath mine, closing my eyes. Not ten minutes had passed until I heard footsteps coming up to me and I snapped my eyes open, waiting for the familiar hand of Mike to take mine. Instead of the older male, a young looking girl, around 14 or so, stood in front of me, gazing down. "Are you okay?" The girl said, watching me intently as I stood up and checked my watch. Thirty minutes late. I sighed and nodded, "Yeah..." I said, watching as she walked off. Then it hit me. I'd been fucking stood up...and people wonder why I don't trust them! I sighed and slumped downstairs, my back slumping even more when I went into the rain. I spotted the basketball court in the far corner and went over, my hair plastered to my face and dripping down my pale skin as I stood by the pole, shivering slightly. I panicked, I could barely see anymore and the only thing I could hear was a loud thumping and a beeping noise. I was so cold. Numb. I grabbed onto the railing for support, watching as a blurry black figure approached me, scooping my small, shivering frame up in its arms. I don't remember anything after that, just waking up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room.


	20. Chapter 15

hiya, ish meh! i just wanted to remind you to have as much fun reading it as i did, writing it

* * *

><p>I raised an eyebrow and swung my legs over to the side of the bed, wincing as I stood up, dizzy. My head was reeling, a dull thumping noise emitting through my aching brain. I stumbled around the room, heading for the door in the corner, turning the handle. It opened almost instantly and I stepped through the doorway, my eyes taking time to adjust to the bright light in the hallway, differing from the dim beams that were cast by the lamp in the bedroom. A loud crash came from the kitchen, followed by someone loudly cursing, which I admit, kinda piqued my interest. I straightened my slouched back and opened the door to the kitchen, spotting the cause of the noise. I had definitely never heard this person talk before, so it was most likely that I don't know him. There, picking up various pans and glasses off the floor, was this said person in question, who was completely oblivious to me opening the door. I cleared my throat and he jumped, knocking something over. I chuckled, running a hand through my hair as the man stood, flicking his hair out of his eyes, "Don't scare me like that..." he said in a soft voice, "I'm glad you're awake now, Miss (ln), my brother hasn't left your side since you got here" he said, checking his watch, "then he just left"

I turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Brother...wait, who the fuck are you?" I asked, completely confused, "I'm Johnny..." The man said, standing up so he was towering over me. I nodded, my eyes now even more dull, "And your brother is?" I asked, giving him a weird, lobsided smile. "Mike...Which brings me to the question, Where in hells name is he?" Johnny said, running a hand through his black hair. Unlike Mike, who johnny was in no way similar too, he was quite pale and thin, with a slightly hunched over back.

My eyes flickered around the room, before a disgusting thought of realisation hit me. "Fuck..." I whispered, turning on my heel and running back to the room, before getting changed back into my now dry clothes. I knew where he was, and all I could do was go there and pray for his safety. Pulling the over sized hoodie mike gave to her earlier that day, she hugged the soft material, breathing in Mike's scent. My eyes flickered shut, before I focused on the mission at hand, finding that damn security guard. I opened the front door with the sleeves over my hands, wondering how the hell I'd managed to open the door. I mentally slapped myself, my car was at home, and the pizzeria was at least twenty minutes away. Sighing, I focused on a smiling Mike, replaying him pushing his glasses up his nose and smiling down at me, the memory from earlier. I sprinted down the road, breathing heavily as I ran. Faster and faster, stumbling a little before picking up my pace. "Mike..." I whispered quietly as I ran up to the doors, pulling them open, hearing the alarm next to the door buzz loudly, well, that is until I put in the code.

By this point, hot tears were running down my cheeks, my eyes glassy and sad. I ran to the employee's only room and teared open the door, looking for the male, who funnily enough, wasn't there. I mentally cursed myself, every wrong room I went into, the more bad things could be happening to the boy at that given time. I ran through a hallway, making my way to the lone door that stood at the end. Without thinking, I roughly kicked the door open, stumbling because of the weak physical state I was in. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, and I stepped forward a figure came hurdling towards me, blocking my view of the room. Arms encircled me as I felt my face connect with something hard, fur tickling my face. Bonnie was hugging my tightly, and I could feel oil trickling into my hair. "He made me do it, (Y/n)...he wanted him hurt...I was so angry, that he could always be with you and I snapped" he paused, letting out a little sobbing hiccup before continuing, "I couldn't- didn't stop him" He said, motioning to the room. I pushed past him, making my way over to the hyperventilating figure that was slumped against the wall.

"Mike..."


	21. Chapter 16

Okay guys, I couldn't let this go unsaid, so I have to say it. Thank you to each and everyone of you that have been so kind to Favourite/Follow/Review this story. The fact that people are being do kind, and actually taking the time out of their schedules is simply mindblowing, especially the fact that there are plenty of other fanfictions to read on this site, yet you choose mine, which is astounding. When I click on the little review button, my heart fills up with joy when I find I'm making someone laugh, or smile, or just generally making someone's day better, which I genuinely never thought I could do. I may be rambling on right now, but trust me, you all mean the word to me :3

When I find out someone likes my work, I feel so happy and light (No, this unicorn is not on unicorn drugs XD) and when I find I'm helping people, it makes me want to write more. I know I'm weird, stupid and a completely random idiot all the time, but I cry with glee and happiness, especially when I find out this is not all for naught.

Anyway, you are probably sick of me by now, and I wouldn't blame you either XD I'll just shut up, so you can get on with the story

Someone PM'd me, asking me what stories I am currently working on, so, here they are:

- a mario reader insert that revolves around Luigi (Oc's will be taken/asked for)

- A Fnaf x male!Reader

- A weirdass Harry Potter fic, ah! Good fun, Good fun

- Another Mario Fic

Oh! And before I forget, I actually have a male version of this in the process of being made right now XD The reason this one is only female, is because I asked around, and turns out most of the people who read these are female, so for gender-neutral people like me, gender doesn't make much of a difference. The first chapter of the male version (which has a totally different plotline) will be out either later tonight or tomorrow, if anyone is interested in reading it :3 Even if you are a female or any other gender, it doesn't matter, I love you all diiiiiiis much *holds her hands out extremely wide*

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own this beautiful game, so consequently, I'm not making any profit from this, however, if I did own Five Nights At Freddy's, I would be making a new game *hint hint*

~linebreakbroughttoyoubymike~

I watched silently as Mike let out a spasm, his hair now red and matted, clinging to the left side of his face. His body slumped, ashamed, so he was looking at the floor sadly. Assuming he hadn't noticed me, I reached out a hand and lifted his chin up, making him look into my (e/c) eyes. "(Y/n)..." He choked out, before coughing madly and I helped him stand up, my eyes flickering over his stature, to see what was hurt and/or bleeding. All of his limbs seemed intact, which was kind of surprising, considering the animatronics had the whole 'I'm gonna stuff you into a fluffy suit, which would break every bone in your body, essentially killing them' thing going on. My shiny (e/c) eyes turned their stare directly towards his face, wondering where the hell the blood had come from. Blood was smeared all over the back wall as I managed to get him up, only to have him lean on me for support. I staggered down the hallway, basically carrying Mike, watching as I got close to the door to freedom. To Mike's safety. Bonnie looked at our backs sadly, his eyes drooping, before going to play his guitar. I was completely done with dating. In the same day alone, I'd been stood up, and saved his sorry ass.

The ride home was uneventful, I drove Mike and his car back to his place, all him really doing the entire journey was looking out the window and into the darkness. I let out a sigh, trying to get the young man's attention, which, by the looks of things, I did. "(Y/n)..." He whispered yet again, and I turned to look at him, with my famous lobsided half smile, "Yes, Luigi?" I said, obviously trying to piss him off. He chuckled and turned to face me, watching as I turned the corner, "Why did you come back for me?" He asked and I raised a brow, confused on why he would ask me that.

I don't know what made me avoid wanting to answer his question, but something did. Maybe it was the part of me that believed he might realise the problems between myself and the animatronics, or maybe it was the part of me that was scared of letting him in. Letting him see a part of her that she'd never shown to anyone before.

"Oh look, we're back at yours already..." I said monotonously, motioning to the house across the road from us. I parked the car and got out, giving Mike one final hug, turning on my heel, not before briefly muttering a small "See you tomorrow!" to Mike.

I just contemplated life on the way home, it seems like I do fuck all than that, ever since I started working at Fazbear's entertainment. Maybe it was the long day hours and the excruciatingly painful nights were finally taking their toll on my life, causing me to actually feel compassion and love to the ones who kidnapped my friend. Why did I go through with this? Any of this?

Am I just going to be a toy forever?


	22. Human! Fnaf x reader - Día de Muertos

Hey Guys~! The first chapter of my requested Male!Reader x fnaf, if anyone is interested! The plotline is entirely different, so if you could maybe have a read over, it would be most appreciated (Its a little more serious than this one XD)

Anyway, before I get on with my next holiday one, which is day of the dead, I must clarify some things!

1. Yes, you are pissed off that they view you as a toy, so SoManyOC's, I feel the same, so Little Miss (Y/n) is very angry with them, however much she loves them

2. Mike...I just don't know how to explain Mike. He is just...too complicated...

3. I view (y/n) as a sort of mother hen o_o' Is that weird? I mean, she loves them, however strict and mean she can be to them, she has her soft side, and can actually be extremely vulnerable... :/

Uhm...I guess I should get on with the story, huh? -_-' So, without further ado, here is the one focusing on your relationship with Chica!

* * *

><p>Día de Muertos, my favourite holiday. I have celebrated the passing of my family and relatives for as long as I can remember in this way, so, I'm guessing it just rubbed off on me. So every year it was the same. I celebrated as usual, spent the day with my family, who come in from all corners of the world to see me on the Día de Muertos. I adjusted the wreath of flowers in my hair, making sure the makeup on my face did not smudge. My face, which was painted to look like a sugar skull, crinkled as I smiled slightly, making the small, random flecks of purple stand out. I ran a hand through my (Hc) hair, sighing as I shuffled to my car. Unfortunately, I had the God-Awful task of explaining to the animatronics what day it is and why I couldn't hang out with them.

I got in and sat behind the wheel, contemplating how to tell my friends how I couldn't hang out with them. Each one of them has gotten gradually more protecting and posessive, especially since halloween, which kinda confused me, if I'm honest. The only one who was acting relatively normal, her usual random, crazy self. Nodding, I turned the engine of the car on, driving in the direction of the pizzeria, my eyes flickering around the empty car park. I sighed, wondering why the hell I was paranoid, before getting out of the vehicle and slamming the door closed. I stalked over to the door of the pizzeria, opening it and stepping inside. Everything was normal and I smiled in happiness, well, that was until I was tackled to the ground by a familiar short girl with blonde hair. "(Y/n)!" She screeched, sounding more like a goose than a chicken, at this given point. "Why are you dressed like a dead person?" The Blonde girl asked quizzically, tilting her head to the side a little, making me laugh at her childishness. "It is Día de Muertos, Chica" I said softly, smiling at the girl, who I helped stand up. She grinned at me, "I'm spending it with you then" She said, her pink eyes widening and becoming cuter. I chuckled and nodded leading her off to put her make up done.

Soon enough, me and Chica were having fun, dancing, singing and just making a general mess. After a while, I sat down with the blonde on my lap and began plaiting the flowers into her hair. The shouting coming from members of my family who were scattered about the room, causing arguments. Children were running around, causing chaos and I chuckled at Chica's reaction to this all. Her eyes were widened and her mouth was slightly agape, though she was smiling at the various children that ran past her every so often. I smiled at the beautiful young woman who was sitting on my lap and my breath caught in my throat. She was positively breathtaking. Her porcelain skin matched the sugar skull make-up she was wearing, her hair a mane of a blonde plait and flowers. "I've enjoyed this..." The pink-eyed girl said to me, turning and embracing me and I nodded, "As did I...still on for next year?" Her face contorted into a smirk and she grinned.

"You better believe it!"


	23. Chapter 17

Oh my...I've left this story for such a long time! Forgive me, reader-chan! This chapter will be the longest chapter I've written so far, so that's good, right? This will focus on what exactly made you hate the animatronics in the first place, and on your relationship with Goldie (who will play a relatively big part in this story from now on)

I do infact have a reason for this chapter coming out later than I said it would. Both mine and my friends boyfriends where admitted into hospital today, and me and her are terrified. I hope you understand. But as a little, 'I'm sorry' present, you'll have more than one chapter out tonight, okay?

* * *

><p>I sighed softly as I sat on my bed, sending wary glances at my phone and laptop. Mike was safe, and that's all that mattered, right? I guess...I did sort of love them, in an odd, unrealistic way. But then again, they probably don't remember me, I mean, it was a long time ago. The frown that covered my face was replaced with a lobsided smile as I chuckled. Yes, they didn't remember me. If they did, they would probably would stay away from me. I laughed to myself this time, thinking about the shocked expressions I would receive from them if they knew. I ran my hand through my hair, realising how disgusting my (hc) hair probably looked. My skin was oily and covered in dirt, blood and sweat sticking my hair to my face. Oh god, I looked like I'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. I let out a huff and faceplanted the pillow, snorting and closing my eyes.

"Mummy! Mummy! I wanna go to Fweddys!" I said, thumping my small fists on the car seat I was currently sitting in. I could hear my mother laugh from the front of the car at my little tantrum, which only made me scrunch my face up even more. "Hm...A-Okay Honey! We'll go!" My mom said, causing me to try (and fail) jumping up and down triumphantly, but the seatbelt restricted my movement. "Fweddys! Fweddys!" I chanted, laughing to myself and shaking my (h/c) hair. All my mother did was chuckle and continue driving, probably sick to death of this place. I mean, we'd been here six times in the last month. My mother quickly wiped the sudden pained expression off her face as we neared the building, stopping once we entered the car park. My (e/c) eyes widened slightly as I looked up at the building, my slightly chubby five year old hands trying desperately to unclip the seatbelt. Laughing softly, my mother got out of the car and opened the door on my side, leaning over my lap to unclip the seatbelt. I jumped down, hyper and enthusiastic as I grabbed my Mothers hand, waiting for her to lead me inside. She slammed the door shut and locked the vehicle, watching me skip over to the door of the pizzeria. With a small smile, my mother followed me, opening the door and letting me inside.

The first thing that hit me was the smell of pizza and the laughing of children, the next thing was a ball from the ball pit, which managed to hit me square in the nose. I flinched and brought my hand up to my nose, poking the soft flesh before shrugging, nothing could ruin my good mood. My mother chose a booth in the far right of the pizzeria, I could still see the stage, but would not get distracted by it if I was eating. I could here the familiar singing of the animatronics from the stage, of course, I didn't know they were animatronics back then, but come on, I was five, I obviously thought they were real! I looked around at all the other children in the building, all doing different things. Some in the arcade, others in pirate cove, but the biggest cluster of children was around the stage, watching the mechanical animals perform. I shook my head, watching my hair, which was currently in two ponytails, swing around my head. The laughter around me died down as the singing began and I smiled, skipping over and jumping onto the seat of the booth, opposite my mother. I swung my legs back and forth, hitting them off the base of the booth.

"Mummy! I wanna go play with fweddy!" I said, tilting my head to the side, trying to act cute. My mother just laughed at my antics, smiling down at me , "As soon as you've ate, okay (y/n)?" She said, calling a waitress over. A bubbly blonde lady came over, her preppy ponytail bouncing behind her as she blinked her baby blue eyes and smiled sweetly at me. "Hey there! I'm your waitress for the day, my name is Georgina! So, what can I gettcha?" She said, opening a notebook she got from the pocket of her skirt. "Can I get a (f/p) please?" I said, blinking and staring up at her. She nodded and took my mothers order before walking off to the kitchen, going to tell the chef our orders. I craned my head around the booth seat I was on, looking directly at the stage, catching the eyes of Bonnie. Chica and Freddy were busy entertaining a group of children each and Bonnie had a few children clinging to his legs. After a quick 'hmph' I turned back towards my table and mother, nattering away about jibberish. Bonnie carefully unhooked about three children from his mechanical legs, putting them back down on the floor, before taking a step back. A young girl that had previously been hanging onto him pouted and flipped her golden ringlets haughtily, stomping off. Bonnie presumably sighed and walked off, ignoring the cries of protest, towards a certain little girls table. I laughed to myself a little, giggling until my mother cleared her throat. I looked up, recoiling a little when I saw a big purple figure looming over me. Bonnie chuckled as I jumped and I pouted, looking down and clutching my arms around me tighter. "Hey now...don't be sad!" He said in a monotone voice, lifting my chin up and bending down so I could look into his eyes. He pulled something out from behind him and I didn't register what it was until I was already clutching it to my chest. A teddy. Or more specifically, a purple bunny. A Bonnie teddy. I smiled up at the mechanical bunny, my eyes watering slightly, "Thank you Mr. Bonnie!" I said happily, clutching the toy towards myself, smiling goofily. He just chuckled and nodded, walking off to join the rest of the band, leaving me to stare at the gift he had given me. Shrugging, I toddled off to the video game area, sitting on the padded floor by the ball pool. That was, until someone came to join me. He was a tall man, eccentric really, with blonde hair and a lanky frame, bright blue eyes that where frames by thick lashes. We sat in silence for a while until he spoke, "Hello, what's your name?" He said, with a pure british accent, something you didn't here very much around here. I smiled, "My name is (Y/n), Mr! What's yours?" I said energetically and the man smirked at me. "My friends call me..." he said, pausing for a moment, "Goldie!" He finally said and I chuckled cutely. "Goldie!" I repeated after him, smiling, "I like it!"

I dragged Goldie around the rest of the building, talking extensively about god knows what and him politely listening. Sure, your mother had given you a talk about not going off with strangers, but Goldie didn't seem strange, he seemed nice, so I only wanted to be friends. Me and him seemed to get along swimmingly, even though he was in his late teens and I was five. "Goldie?" I asked questioningly, turning to face the older male. He turned and smiled at me, "Yes little one?" He said, holding out a hand for me to take. My chubby one took his thin one as we walked past the stage, causing Bonnie to stop playing his guitar and Freddy to stop singing. Chica froze and dropped the hand of the child next to her, ready to run and grab me if anything happened. I just looked at the three animatronics in confusion, wondering what happened. Freddy growled at Goldie and I let out a short intake of breath, horrified that my role-model would growl at my friend! I clutched the necklace Goldie had given to me closer to my chest, waiting for the outcome of this. Bonnie and Freddy were glaring at Goldie, who was doing the same, and Chica was just an onlooker, frozen in her place. I whimpered softly, catching the attention of Bonnie, who turned from Goldie to look at me. My eyes were half-lidded and sad, nearly devoid of all emotion except sadness. That was, until fear took over entirely. Freddy leapt at Goldie, tearing at the Blondes hair, while Goldie did the same to Freddy's fur. I ran off crying, terrified of what could happen next. "Mommy! Mommy!" I shouted as I reached the table just as the tears began to roll down my cheeks, "I want to go home..." She nodded and scooped me up, leaving the now cold and untouched pizza, leaving the building. I could hear Freddy being torn off Goldie and I whimpered again, worried. Sadly, I curled up as we drove off, lying my head on the window next to my car seat as I fell asleep, clutching the teddy close.

I sneezed softly, amazed at how well I could remember that day, even though it was so long ago. Sighing, I slowly crawled underneath the quilt, snuggling into my mountain of pillows. I felt around for something soft and furry, until my hand found it and I wrapped my arms around it. It was old and battered, the fur shedding slightly around its ears and paws, yet I still loved it. I hugged it close to my chest, by my heart and whispered to myself, breathing in its musky scent. It smelled nice, like him. Not an oil-like smell, but something sweeter, Vanilla essence perhaps. But somehow, no matter how feminine it seemed, it smelt sort of masculine in a way. I sighed softly nuzzling my face into it and drifting off to sleep, clutching my favourite Teddy.

A purple bunny.


	24. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters I write in this work of fiction. See? Thats why its called FAN-fiction, meaning I don't own dis shizz. I also have no ownership of Jaz, she belongs to Jason Murderday so...yeah! I so take OC requests, so leave an OC in the comments :3

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in months. Sure, I was covered in dirt, grime and blood, but at least I was somewhat refreshed for the day. Standing up, swaying slightly, I dropped my Bonnie toy on the bed, mumbling incoherent words and shuffling to the door of my bathroom. I let out a huff of anger as I shook the lock on the door, trying to open it, even though my mind was cloudy and fuzzy. I stomped my foot in seething rage as I managed to open the door, calming down quickly. I dreaded looking in the mirror and seeing my blood coated face, the dirt and grime mattered in my greasy hair, it would only bring back the memories of what happened to mike. Running a hand through my tangled (hc) locks, I turned on the shower and grabbed a towel, taking my top off. I began to strip off to get into the shower, smiling at the sound of the steady stream of water. My necklace hit off my chest and I paused, looking down at the tree that adorned it, its branches curling around the silver, getting eventually lost in the pattern.

Sighing, I got into the shower, letting the warm water run over my back. I felt around the shower curtain, trying to locate my shampoo, before grasping a bottle from the side. After washing my hair and face, wiping away the grime and dirt, I instantly I felt better. I no longer felt dirty and icky, but clean. I turned the water off, getting out of the shower and wrapping the towel around my shivering body. I picked up my clothes, leaving the bathroom, pausing when I noticed something off about the room. My (e/c) eyes flickered to the window in the far corner and I stopped moving, knowing then what was wrong. My window was open, yet I distinctly remember it being closed when I fell asleep last night. I don't mean by open that it was like, half open, by open I mean like someone had opened it fully, like they were successful at getting into my room. I shrugged and made my way over to the window, pulling it shut and sighing, sitting on my bed. I grabbed my mobile from the side of my bed, scrolling through all the messages from last night. After a while of searching, my (e/c) eyes met with a rather panicked message from an unknown number and I stopped scrolling**,** deciding to read it out.

_(Y/n)?! I'm sorry if you're mad at us! We don't have any control over our actions at night, you should know that...Its like our ability to think and feel has disappeared, and we're only greeted with dark, empty voids. As soon as you read this, please come down to the Pizzeria, not only is an apology in order, but also an explanation, would you like that? I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go, Chica is screaming at me and Bonnie in rage mode. Hope to see you soon..._

_-Freddy_

_(I'm sorry if I mess this up, we stole the Boss' phone to talk to you)_

I let out a small chuckle at the paragraph I had been sent, obviously it would be Freddy who would send me a text without prior knowledge on what the device he was using was. Questioningly, I raised an eyebrow at the text. How could bears use their paws to type so clearly? There was not one spelling or grammatical error in that text. However, now that I think about it, Bonnie the grammar nazi probably went through the text before it was sent, making positively sure there were no mistakes Freddy may have made. I went over to my closet that was in the far corner of my room and smiled blissfully, since I wasn't working today, I had the chance to wear whatever I wanted, even being a 'special-snowflake' as some politely put it. Grabbing a t-shirt with a rainbow on it, I breathed the musky scent of a long forgotten friend in, sighing softly. Nodding, I pulled the shirt over my head and smiled brightly, grabbing a pair of jeans and putting my boots on. I jumped down the stairs rather excitedly, jumping off the second last step and onto the ground. I put my headphones on and grabbed an apple, deciding not to steal my mothers car again, I walked to the pizzeria, happy to be getting some fresh air. I admit, on the way there, I did get a little...ehem...sidetracked. But, no worries, I still arrived there with plenty of time to spare. I blinked my soft (e/c) eyes, looking at the time on my phone. I had arrived there in twenty minutes, which confused me slightly, how was that possible? Shrugging, I opened the door and went inside, the familiar ding of the bell alerting the owner of my presence. He stopped trying to push a box up a ramp and whirled around quickly, sighing in relief when he saw it was only me. "Ah! Miss (l/n)! I know it's your day off and everything, but would you mind helping me get this into the new section we've set up?"

I nodded slowly, wondering what the hell could be in that giant crate/box thing. Shrugging, I began to help Mr. Fazbear pull the crate into a section right next to pirate cove. My eyes widened at the complex room that had been set out for the thing in the crate. Mr. Fazbear smiled fondly at the room, looking down to see me crouching down, trying to open up the wooden box and he strifled a laugh, leaving me alone. Sighing, I grabbed a nearby crowbar and began to pry open the crate, coughing as a cloud of dust exploded from the box. Inside was another version of Freddy, although this one was most definitely female. The left half of her fur was what seemed to be originally a beautiful ocean blue sort of colour, but now it was slightly tinged with green in some parts, others just missing the fur altogether. Her right side, however, was a pure golden colour one that reminded me of a stereotypical golden retrievers fur. Actually, now that I think about is, it kind of reminded me of Goldie's hair...oh well! I looked at the new animatronics closed eyes and sighted softly, but I swear I saw one of her eyes twitch slightly. I saw a tag around her neck and I picked it up, beginning to inspect it.

Name: Jaz

Thats all it said, no reason why she's here, or why she is in such bad condition. Zilch. Zero. Nothing. I sighed in annoyance, dropping the tag back on to the motionless body and stood up, turning around. I left the room after one quick glance over the dimly lit party room, not hearing the faint whirring of gears as a certain Bear turned itself on for the first time.


End file.
